


We All fall Down

by AnnanBrimm



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnanBrimm/pseuds/AnnanBrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From her youngest memory she knew she was fated to die at the hands of the one she loved. Now as she stares that moment in the face she can't find it in herself to regret falling in love with her Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All fall Down

Cobalt eyes looked at him from behind the glass door of the cell the master had trapped his love in. Silver hair shone beautifully in the lights even as his heart broke. She gave him a small smile and shook her head softly.  
“ No Doctor, not this time,” she said, her voice resigned.  
“Annan, I can get you out of there! A regeneration is nothing, you won't survive this,” he said his voice panicked. The girl gave him a loving smile and raised one of her pale hands over the release button, her pale slender finger tips just brushing the smooth surface.  
“ Annan, please....please don't do this! I can save you! You don't have to die,” the Doctor said as he took a step towards the second door.  
“ Not any closer love, I'll push this button faster than you can stop me, and I have something I have to say. I have known since I was but a child that I was fated to die. It was horrible at first knowing beyond a doubt that I would be killed by the one I loved most in the world. I stayed apart from everyone and everything even my parents, hoping that if I never fell in love I wouldn't have to die at their hands. I lived half a life buried in my books trying to escape my cruel reality. But then I met you and you were just so full of life, so happy to be who you were even with your secrets. I couldn't help but love you. I was terrified with the realization but very quickly after wards my fear left me, all of it. Every worry from childhood every terror that I would never be loved by he who killed me, vanished in the burning realization that as long as it was you, I would face death with a grin and a witty retort. As long as it was you I could die strong, content in the knowledge that you would never forget me,” she said one hand on the glass, tears falling from her eyes. The Doctor could only stare at her in disbelief, in awe that he could be so loved.  
“ Don't do this,” he whispered , his voice choked by tears he was unwilling to shed.  
“ Good bye,” she said in a hushed tone and slammed her hand down on the button. Even as he reached out to stop her he knew there was nothing he could do. He could only try and hold her gaze as she bit through her lip in the effort not to scream. The strange silver liquid that was her life's fluid fell in streams down her chin as her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor.


End file.
